Voyage of Temptation
Scott Murphy | Previous Release = "The Mandalore Plot" | Next Release = "Duchess of Mandalore" | Previous Chronological = "The Mandalore Plot" | Next Chronological = "Duchess of Mandalore" }} "Voyage of Temptation" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was released on February 5, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Aboard the Coronet, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker brief clone troopers on the situation. The clones and the astromech droid R2-D2 are told that the safety of the Duchess Satine Kryze is of the utmost importance. They are also told to search for any suspicious activity aboard the ship that may point to Death Watch or the Separatists. Obi-Wan and Anakin are summoned to meet with the duchess, and Anakin discerns from Obi-Wan's tenseness that he and Satine were once close. Upon arrival, Obi-Wan and Satine discuss the nature of the war; Satine stubbornly wishes to remain neutral despite potential Separatist involvement, but Obi-Wan warns her that may not be an option. As the Coronet jumps into hyperspace, the clones Redeye and Mixer are attacked by an Assassin probe. Rex contacts Obi-Wan when he is unable to find the two clones, and Anakin goes to help them in their search. They discover a cargo crate that is mysteriously open and the contents missing. Anakin updates Obi-Wan, who is dining with Satine and numerous Senators. Anakin and the clones discover the Assassin probe and destroy it, but another makes its way up a turbolift towards the dining area. Obi-Wan destroys the second probe, and both parties are then attacked by numerous small probe killer droids which were being stored in the larger ones. The probe killers are destroyed in the following battle, and Anakin later learns from a protocol droid that the box containing the droids was ordered on board by one of the four Senators now aboard the ship; Obi-Wan discovers one assassin droid left alive, and decides to perform an experiment. Holding the droid in a dinner plate, he presents to it each of the four Senators, one at a time. The droid attempts to attack Senators Orn Free Taa, Onaconda Farr, and Kin Robb, but remains calm when near Tal Merrik, the Senator from Kalevala, exposing him as the traitor. Merrik takes Satine hostage, and escapes the room. As Anakin and the clones finish destroying all the assassin droids, Merrik makes his way to the cockpit, where he murders the crew. He pulls the ship out of hyperspace and contacts Pre Vizsla, who sends three boarding ships filled with B2 super battle droids to reinforce Merrik on the Coronet. As Anakin, Rex, Cody, the clones, and Satine's royal guard hold off the droids, Obi-Wan attempts to arrest Merrik. However, Merrik has rigged the engines of the ship with explosives, and warns Obi-Wan to stay back, or he will detonate the explosives. Satine begs Obi-Wan to stand his ground, and the Jedi follows at a distance as Merrik drags Satine towards one of the boarding ships. Satine confesses to Obi-Wan that she loves him; Obi-Wan admits that he would have left the Jedi Order for her, to which Merrik responds with disgust. Satine manages to escape Merrik's grasp and steal his blaster. Merrik begins to taunt Satine and the Jedi, sneering that neither one of them are brave enough to kill him, as if Satine kills him, she will betray her pacifist views, while if Kenobi kills him, he will lose Satine's respect. Obi-Wan and Satine both hesitate, but before they can act, Anakin runs Merrik through with his lightsaber from behind, killing him. The Coronet finally arrives on Coruscant, where Palpatine congratulates the Jedi on their work. Satine approaches Obi-Wan and casually flirts with him, remarking with skepticism on his beard (which she says hides too much of his handsome face), and Anakin and Obi-Wan admire Satine as she boards a speeder and departs. Credits Cast Starring * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Anna Graves as Satine Kryze * Greg Proops as Tal Merrick * Phil LaMarr as Orn Free Taa * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Onaconda Farr * Jon Favreau as Pre Vizsla * Tom Kane as Narrator * Corey Burton as Service Droid * David Acord as Ships Captain / Rabbit Droid * Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Produced by * Catherine Winder Produced by * Cary Silver Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Directed by * Brian Kalin O'Connell Written by * Paul Dini Series Writer * Henry Gilroy Staff Writer * Scott Murphy Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Almec *Cody *Rex *Dooku *Onaconda Farr *Gray *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Satine Kryze *Tal Merrik *Mixer *Palpatine *R2-D2 *R4-P17 *Redeye *Kin Robb *Anakin Skywalker *Orn Free Taa *Unidentified Mandalorian Guard *Unidentified protocol droid *Pre Vizsla *Yoda Locations *Coruscant Events *Clone Wars Category:Episodes Category:Season 2